tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 22
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin *Takahata101 - Super Kami Guru, Dende *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *GanXingba - Jeice *Antfish - Ginyu *Hbi2k - Nail *Megami33 - Bulma Featuring *SaiyaJedi - Japanese Announcer Music *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Akai Ribbon *PrinceRoy and Ain Soph Aur - Crabplosion *Kenji Yamamoto - Courage Fills The Heart *Shunsuki Kikuchi - Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai References *The title is a reference to The Good, the Bad and the Ugly *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug Trivia *Jeice reads the disclaimer for this episode. Quotes :Frieza:(Thinking to himself) So for the 1st Century I'll go easy on them, lure them into a false sense of security and then when they think I'm not so bad,BAM! I'll go full tyrant on them in the 2nd Century. After that I'll disappear for Millennium and make them wonder if I ever existed to begin with. Just to come back and kill them all.(Denede flies by Frieza and to Denede) Good Afternoon. :Denede: It's Morning! (In Namekian) Douche. :Frieza: Cute Kid. Seems familiar. ---- :Nail: What do you want? :Frieza: Ah, good sir. I suppose you could say I'm looking for technical support. :Guru: Naaaiiilll, do we have a visitor? :Nail: Yes, sir. :Guru: NAAAIIILLL, take his coat. :Frieza: I don't have a coat. :Nail: He doesn't have a coat, sir. And I believe this is the man who basically killed our entire race. :Guru: Nail, don't take his coat. :Frieza: You see, I recently aquired what you people refer to as "Dragon Balls", but I'm having trouble getting them to do what I want. :Nail: Did you try working the shaft? :Frieza: Classy. :Guru: Nail, what does he want? :Nail: He's asking how to use the Dragon Balls. :Guru: Did you tell him to work the shaft? :Nail: Yes, Lord Guru. :Guru: Good work, Nail. :Frieza: I have the distinct impression you're going to be difficult. :Nail: Well sir, if you're having a problem with our customer support, you can call 1-800-EATAD*CK. :Guru: We don't even have those! :Frieza: 'Ok this is getting ridiculous! What is that!? ( ''Blasts a hole on Guru's home) :'Guru: '''Oh God! NATURAL LIGHT! :'Frieza: Good Lord! I was led to believe your species surviving entirely on water! How is he so fat!? :Ginyu: I've witnessed your abilities first-hand and I assure you that you're-- :(Goku uses the Kaio-Ken) :Ginyu: 180,000....Huh. :Jeice: Hey Cap'n, isn't your max power level only one hundred and-- :Ginyu: AHHHHHH! (dives into the water) :Jeice: Yeah, 120,000. That's what I thought. :Goku: Is he gonna be OK? :Jeice: Oh, the cap'n? Yeah, he just does that sometimes. :(Ginyu comes back out of the water) :Ginyu: Alright, I'm back. :Jeice: How you goin', Cap'n? :Ginyu: How do you think? :Jeice: Well, Cap'n if you're gettin' stressed, you could always...you know. :Ginyu: Oh, Jeice! This is hardly the time or the place! Besides, I did it in the pod on the way here. :Jeice: Uh, I meant switch bodies, sir. Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode